


Walk Through The Fire

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Café, Double Anal Penetration, Falling In Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, beta, galra - Freeform, mafia, omega - Freeform, stripper lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: Lance McClain is an omega struggling for money, that was kicked out of home by his family. He lives in New York as a waiter by day, stripper by night. When he captures the attention of two mafia bosses his life is turned upside down even more. Maybe his life isn't so bad after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
My name is Lance McClain and I’m a male omega. Being a male omega is a challenge, my life’s been a hard struggle to find my place in the world. I've dealt with discrimination from birth, my own padre didn’t want me to be an omega. At the very least he wanted me to be a beta.

As a child I learnt the world was set up to watch me fail and I decided there’s no way I’m going to let that happen. I’m going to make a place for myself and show everyone that I’m not just some weak omega.

My padre kicked me out of home because he found out I kissed a boy and I was bi. I was 19 and had just started college, now I’m in my second year and living in New York. I live in a crappy apartment with no hot water, loud neighbours and in a bad part of town. I attend college on a scholarship but it only pays for half the tuition.

My parents didn’t give me any money after I was kicked out so I had to find a job. I knew my friends Allura and Coran opens up a café so I applied for a job and got it. But it wasn’t enough, so I took on another job in the more shady part of town, at a place called the Galra club. I really have no other options.

I attend college at Altea Academy, I’m not the only omega but I seem to be the only one who gets picked on. I’ve learnt to suck it up and keep working, what people say is going to hurt but it doesn’t matter. My friends Pidge and Hunk are with me so I know I’m not alone. However there is one thing I feel I’m missing, a mate.

“Hey McLame.” James Griffin my bully says, snapping me from my thoughts

“What do you want James? I need to get home.” I reply, standing up from my desk

“Nothing much, just want to let you know you’re still worthless.” He states

I roll my eyes but his words do hurt, I just need to ignore him. I walk past him but he doesn’t stop tormenting me.

“Where are you going?” James says, grabbing my arm “You shouldn’t be rude to alphas, omega.”

“Let me go.” I exclaim, yanking my arm back

“Remember your place omega.” He spits, grabbing my arm again and digging his nails into my skin

Thankfully someone walks into the classroom and James lets go of my arm. I hurriedly leave the room and head to my locker, praying James doesn’t follow me. I unlock my locker and grab my things, my uniform for my job at the café is in my bag as well which makes it very heavy.

I have so much to do tonight, I need to work at Allura's café, then the Galra Club and finally I need to finish one of my assignments. If I let my grades fall I’ll get kicked off the scholarship, meaning I’ll have to drop out. I just need to hold on a little longer until I finish college and get a proper job.

I arrive outside of Voltron café and walk in though the back entrance. I walk into the locker room and change into my work uniform, tying my apron around my waist. I have nail marks on my arm from James so I place a small bandaid over them and sign my name off before walking out of the back too, to the service counter.

“Pidge, shift's over.” I say seeing that Pidge is the person working the cash register

Pidge looks up from her from the register and smiles happily.

“Sup Lance, is it your shift now?” She asks, hopping off of the stool she was sitting on

“Yeah.” I reply “You seem happy, do you have something to do?”

“Matt and I are getting our mum's birthday present and then going out for dinner.” Pidge answers

“Sounds fun, I hope you find something for your mum.” I say

“Thanks, we’re still on for game night next week right?” Pidge asks “You don’t have to work?”

“Nope, I get the night off.” I reply

A customer walks up to the cash register and Pidge and I quickly say our goodbyes. I turn to the customer and my stomach sinks, the kind of sinking when you know something is about to happen. The customer is a middle aged man, probably an alpha, maybe a beta.

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” I ask

“Where’s that beta who was working?” He asks

“Her shift ended, what would you like?” I reply

“Isn’t there anyone else to work, I don’t want to be served by an omega.” He scowls “You shouldn’t even have a job, who would hire an omega?”

“Sir if you’re not going to order the please stop holding up the line.” I say, noticing the people lining up behind him

“Don’t tell me what to do omega.” He spits “Find someone else to serve me.”

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
After a long day of work I need a coffee. I heard about a place called Voltron café and decided to head there. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to take down my opposing drug ring without drawing attention to myself or my mafia group and it’s exhausting.

I arrive outside the café and walk inside. There aren’t many people inside, a couple on a date, an old woman reading a book, a group of friends who are chatting away, a man with a long white ponytail and a few people lining up. The line doesn’t seem to be going anywhere and I look at the front to see a man berating the employee working at the desk.

I glance at the employee and my breath is taken away, he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I have a very handsome boyfriend but beautiful fits this stranger better. He has a golden tan, crystal blue eyes, perfect skin and soft lips. He looks tired though, and really upset. I don’t know what’s going on, but all I know is I need to protect him.

“What’s going on?” I ask, walking up to the front of the line where the man is yelling at the employee

“This omega thinks he’s worthy to take my order.” The man says “I want to speak with your manager.”

“Sir, if you don’t order I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The blue eyed boy replies

The older man reaches over the counter to grab the employees arm but I catch him before he can and pull him away.

“You should go.” I say

“As of some puny alpha can tell me what to do, I’m a better alpha than you.” The man growls

“Is there a problem here?” A new voice says, we turn to see a man with an orange moustache

“Who are you?” The man asks

“Coran, the owner.” The ginger-haired man replies “Please leave my café, you’re creating to much of a disturbance.”

The man storms away, leaving the rest of us in the dust. It’s silent for s few seconds and Coran asks the blue-eyed boy if he’s ok. I hear him say he’s fine so I walk back to my my place in line. When it’s my turn the employee gives me a grateful look. I see his name is Lance from his name tag.

“Thank you for helping me.” Lance says

“It’s really no problem.” I reply

“What can I get you?” He asks

“A large coffee, black .” I answer

“Ok, for?” He says, typing in the order

“Keith.” I state

He nods and begins to make my coffee, the café is much emptier than before, I guess a lot of people didn’t want to hear the yelling. It’s probably busier during the morning than the afternoon anyway.

I watch Lance intently, he really is a beautiful omega. The way he moves is so graceful but he looks tired. He doesn’t look that much younger than me, maybe he’s in college and has a lot of assignments or something. I wonder if Shiro would like him as well.

 **Lotor’s P.O.V.**  
Look who walked in to Voltron café, Keith Kogane, looking like a basic edgy teen, ripped jeans black leather jacket and a red top. Right hand man to Takashi Shirogane, not many people know his real name. I have a very personal source that has given me lots of information on him. Keith seems to have taken a liking to Lance, how interesting. I don’t blame him, I have as well, but this better not continue. Lance is mine.

I first met Lance about four months ago, I heard about a new café and decided to try it out. The second I saw Lance I knew he had to be mine, my mate agreed. We both need an omega in our relationship. Keith can look, but he can’t touch.

How amusing that he hasn’t realised who I am, Lotor Daibazaal leader of the Daibazaal mafia group. The biggest rivalling mafia group to Shirogane and Keith’s. I’ve been watching Lance for a long time, I’ve sent my men and women to gather information, to follow him. Keith doesn’t stand a chance.

** ** ** ** Time skip to night** **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
My shift at the café’s over and I’m in the changing room getting back into my regular clothes. Just before I leave Coran walks over to me looking concerned.

“Are you ok Lance?” Coran asks

“Yeah I’m fine, that guy doesn’t matter.” I reply

“Are you sure?” He questions

“I'm sure, he didn’t say anything I haven’t heard before.” I say, trying to assure Coran I’m fine “I really need to get home to... work on an assignment.”

“Ok Lance, but remember, you have people here for you.” He says

“Thanks Coran.” I reply and walk out of the back door

I begin the walk to my apartment, I don’t take the bus because it costs to much. After half an hour of waking I arrive at my apartment. I walk up the stairs and open my door, the lock doesn’t work properly so I have to wiggle the key and push. The door opens and I walk inside, turning on the light.

I have half an hour before I need to get to the Galra club so I have to hurry. I take a short, cold shower and wash off all the grime and then get into my work clothes. A white, lacy lingerie piece that covers the right parts but leaves enough skin exposed.

I apply my makeup in the bathroom, then pull on my coat and a pair of shoes. I take a few suppressant pills. I don’t have enough money for proper suppressants so I have to use the cheap ones the Galra club sells. They prevent heats but they’re dangerous, I know they could kill me, or make me infertile but I don’t have the time or money to go through heat.

I grab my keys and phone and walk out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and then through the backstreets to the Galra club. Finally I arrive and right on time as well. I walk in through the back entrance and head to the change rooms. I pull off my coat and shoes, putting them in my locker along with my keys and phone.

If anyone ever found out I was a pole dancer I don’t know what I would do. I’d never be able to show my face again. Oh well, I need money more than reputation. Once I’m ready I head out to the club area and look over the audience.

Nothing out of the ordinary, a bunch of alphas, a few betas and some other dancers who are talking with the customers, obviously trying to get some more money. I walk up to my stage area and get ready to perform.

That’s when I notice a black mullet, the same black mullet that was at the café today, the same black mullet that helped me. Keith his name was, what is he doing here? Maybe he won’t notice me, I do look very different. But what is he doing here? And why do I feel so drawn to him? It couldn’t be our instincts matching... could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
A club, more specifically a strip club is not the place I expected to have an important meeting about supply and demand for drugs and weapons but I don’t get to make that choice. Shiro told me that if I want him to come to call him but I think I’ll be perfectly fine alone. All I know is the person I’m meeting with is called Varkon.

The second I walk through the door of the Galra club my eyes are drawn to one of the customers. A man with white hair and a clean, pressed suit. It’s the same man from the café. How strange, maybe it’s a coincidence. He seems to be staring intensely at something, I follow his eyes and see he’s staring at one of the dancers.

Tan skin with white lace over the top, chocolate brown hair with crystal blue eyes. There’s no possible way that could be Lance. I make eye contact with him but he quickly looks away. That has to be him, but what is he doing here?

He walks up onto the stage and grabs the pole, beginning to move around the pole until he pulls up and spins. His movements are fluid and elegant and I find my breath catch in my throat. I can’t look away. The way he moves is so amazing, so perfect.

Perfect...

Shiro and I have been searching for a third in our relationship a while, something about Lance draws me to him. Shiro and I are both alphas, we love each other but we need an omega to love as well. I think he’d be perfect. I think our instincts are matching.

Instinct matching is what happens with people who are supposed to be mates. Our bonds are stronger and our instincts are more prominent. An alphas desire to protect is stronger, an omegas desire to allow an alpha to take care of them is stronger. Shiro and I's instincts matched soon after we met and we fell in love straight after. When instincts match falling in love is inevitable. It’s like a soulmate bond.

I need to tell Shiro about this, if his instincts match as well then we’ve found our perfect match. I continue watching Lance until he finishes his routine and hops down off the stage. I pick up my phone and send a message to Shiro that I want to show him someone. He messages back that he’ll be here in a few minutes.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I get a call from my boyfriend Keith that he wants me to meet someone, the way he worded it, it sounds like it’s not a business partner or associate. I’m excited to meet whoever it is, maybe it has something to do with Keith and I finding a third.

I head to my car and start driving to the Galra club, arriving quickly. I park my car and walk through the entrance of the club. Once inside I find Keith sitting on a barstool sipping a glass of some drink. He looks up to see me and beckons me over.

“Hey Shiro.” He says

“Hey Keith, who did you want to show me?” I ask

“I went to the café earlier today and I met someone, his name was Lance.” Keith explains “I didn’t expect to see him again but when I came here I noticed a person that looked exactly like him dancing. I can’t explain it but I think our instincts matched, like yours and i's did.

“So someone’s caught your attention?” I ask with a smirk “And I suppose you want me to see him as well?”

Keith nods and takes another sip of his drink.

“He’s over there.” Keith says, subtly pointing at a boy with tan skin and a white lacy outfit showing off his legs and body

I find myself staring at him, how could someone be so beautiful. He has to be an omega, but what is an omega doing here? Taking a second looks he’s to skinny to be healthy and he looks tired from the way he’s slightly slouching.

“He’s beautiful right?” Keith asks me quietly

I nod and turn towards him.

“What should we do? Asking out a dancer when they’re working isn’t the best idea.” I reply

“There’s another problem.” Keith says “You see that man with the white hair? He was at the café and now he’s here, I don’t know if lance knows him or not but I don’t like the look of him.”

When I see who Keith is pointing at my breath catches in my throat. I know exactly who that is.

“Keith, that’s Lotor Daibazaal.” I say “He’s the leader of the second most powerful mafia group, if he’s with Lance then it’s dangerous to get involved,”

“But Lance doesn’t seem to know him, I doubt he’s even noticed Lotor has been watching him.” Keith states

“We'll need to keep a close eye on them, hopefully you’re correct.” I reply

“I need to have my meeting with Varkon.” Keith says Want to come?”

“I’ll stay back and keep an eye on Lotor and Lance.” I say

“Ok, I’ll see you in half an hour.” Keith replies, walking to where the private rooms are

I turn back to Lotor to see him make direct eye contact with me but he doesn’t make a move, I’m guessing he doesn’t know who I am since not a lot of people know what I look like, however I can’t be too sure. I know Lotor is more sneaky than what meets the eye.

 **Lotor's P.O.V.**  
I watched Lance's entire dance, I don’t agree with him working in a place like this however I know he’s only here for money. Surprisingly Lance wasn’t the most interesting thin that happened tonight, Shirogane and Keith are here.

For what reasons I don’t know however I know they must have recognised me, they also watched Lance. They seem to be infatuated with Lance, how cute, but they don’t have a chance. I need to make a call...

I step out of the club to a back alley and dial the number of my boyfriend.

“Hello?” I hear him say once he answers

“Hey it’s me, remember when I told you about that omega who works at the café and the club?” I ask

“Yes.” He replies

“I think it’s about time we make him ours.” I say “We need to move fast, there’s two other alphas who have taken a liking to him, you’ll be interested to know who they are.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be Shiro and Keith?” He asks

“It is, so what do we do?” I ask

“Threaten them, of that doesn’t work then we'll need a new plan.” He says

“I understand, Lance will be ours.” I say, hanging up

Shiro and Keith don't stand a chance, there’s no way I’m letting Lance get away from us. They can try to take him but they won’t succeed, Lance will be our omega, not theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
My shift is finally over and I can go home, I’m so tired. Now all I have to do is finish my assignment and then I can sleep, hopefully there isn’t to much noise tonight. I can always use ear plugs. Then I can finally sleep, depending if I finish in time.

I pull on my coat and shoes, grabbing my keys and phone and heading out through the back door. It’s usually very quiet at this time so the last thing I expected as to be grabbed the second I closed the door .

Someone's hand is around my neck squeezing extremely tightly, I try to scream but I can’t. It’s some strange man, an alpha definitely with crooked teeth and alcohol on his breath. He’s squeezing too tightly and clawing into my scent glands.

“What a pretty omega, I’m sure you earn a lot of money tonight.” He slurs “Why don’t you give it to me?”

My money goes straight to my bank account, I don’t have it on me.

“I don’t have any money, get off me!” I yell, pushing him back so his hand loosens up

“I don’t think so, how about you give me something else?” He asks, using his hand not holding my neck to slowly unzip his pants “Omegas are such cocksluts, you’ll love this right? Now get on your knees.”

“Get off! No way!” I scream, managing to push him back

I take a few steps away and a hand goes over my eyes, I’m pulled backwards into someone’s chest. I hear the sound of a gun click but it doesn’t sound like it’s pointed at me. What the hell is going on?

“Leave him alone or else you’ll wish you’d never been born.” Someone growls and heavy footsteps run away

The hand disappears and I open my eyes to see Keith, who was holding a hand over my eyes and the man he was talking to, with the metal arm and white tuft in his hair. What are they doing? And why does this stranger have a gun?

“What’s going on? Keith?” I ask taking another step back

“Are you ok Lance?” Keith asks “Did that guy do anything?”

“I’m fine, but what are you doing here?” I question “And who are you, why do you have a gun?”

“Lance calm down.” Keith explains “This is Shiro, he’s my boyfriend. We’re here on some business.”

“Sorry for scaring you.” Shiro says

“It's ok...” I reply quietly

I look up at Shiro and it’s like something clicks inside me, our instincts match... so my instincts matched with Keith and now Shiro? But they’re already dating each other. I’m not going to come between that,

Wait Shiro still has a gun, and what ‘business’ do they have? This sounds so sketchy, I should probably go home and get away, what if they try to hurt me?

“Thanks for saving me, but I should really get going.” I say

“It’s dangerous to go alone, we could drive you home.” Keith offers

I want to take their offer, I would get home faster and there’s less risk of being attacked again. But I don’t want to trouble them and they'd know where I live which is dangerous.

“No thank you, you’ve already helped enough.” I say, taking another step back

I see concern flash in Keith’s eyes and Shiro frowns slightly.

“Are you sure? It’d be a lot safer.” Shiro replies

“Yeah, thank you again.” I say and briskly walk away

I don’t look back, I just need to get home. I can think about everything that’s happened when I’m in my own apartment and don’t need to worry about someone else attacking me.

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I watch Lance walk away, wanting nothing more to go after him. We should have at least driven him home but he rejected out offer. He’s probably a bit wary after being attacked and seeing Shiro’s gun but it’s more dangerous out on the street.

“What do we do?” I ask

“There’s nothing we can do.” Shiro replies “He'll be fine, I’ll get Matt to look into him later but we need to get home as well.”

“What about Lotor? He clearly wants Lance.” I question

“Lance isn’t ours, yet.” Shiro sighs “We need to trust he’ll be okay.”

I nod and then look back at the club, thinking about how to spend some more time with Lance. Clearly he’s working two jobs to support himself, meaning he probably doesn’t have much money. I know a way to see him that would benefit us both.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I arrive home, thinking about the encounter I just had. I wasn’t expecting Shiro and Keith to save me like that, Shiro had a gun for Christ’s sake. I’m lucky I got out of there quickly, I could have been the one threatened next.

But I don’t think Shiro or Keith are those kinds of people, they both looked really concerned about me. Not to mention they’re both really hot and rich, but money isn’t really what I care about in a person, even in my situation. Our instincts matched as well, but maybe that was just a mistake.

I need to stop thinking about them, it’s just some stupid crush, I’m really tired so maybe our instincts didn’t match and I was just imagining things. Wait shit, I have a crush. It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll never see them again, besides we're to different and I’d just weigh them down. Besides, I need to focus on my assignment.

I pull out my work from my bag and begin to write and research my topic. I can’t let myself become distracted from school, if I loose my good grades then I’ll get kicked out of school. There’s no other option after that then become a full time stripper or work full time at the café. I earn more money at the club but I don’t want it to become my life.

Ughh I can’t concentrate on my work, I feel like I’m being watched. I lock the window and close the blind. After that the feeling goes away however I still feel unnerved, somethings going to happen but I don’t know what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm so exhausted, I didn’t get any sleep last night and school today was extremely hard. James left me alone but all the work has been piling up. Luckily I finished my assignments to there’s that bit of stress off my shoulders.

I still have work tonight and then I have another assignment, luckily it’s only a deconstruction of a book so I should be done in two hours. Then I can actually attempt to get 5 hours of sleep. Honestly the promise of sleep is what’s keeping me going.

Right now I’m at my apartment putting on make up for tonight. I have to work again tonight, at least it’s Friday so there’s more people at the club meaning more money. I wonder if Shiro and Keith are going to come?

No, It doesn’t matter if they do or not. Nothing could ever happen with us anyway, even if our instincts matched. The universe or whatever decides who people’s mates should be is wrong. They’re obviously rich business men or something and I’m a broke college student working as a stripper. It’s obvious it won’t work between us, why would they even bother coming back?

I look through my lace lingerie, trying to decide which one I should wear.

“I guess I should go for blue.” I say, picking out my light blue piece

It's one of my favourite because it covers a lot more than my other pieces. It completely covers my chest and lower half with a nude layer of fabric under the lace to hide everything, the back is open completely though . I put on my blue thigh high socks and my sneakers. I put on my coat and grab my keys.

I put my phone in my pocket and lock up my apartment before walking to the Galra Club. The feeling of someone watching me hasn’t gone away though, maybe I’m just being crazy. Who would bother stalking me?

I arrive at the Galra club and put my things away in my locker, I take my shoes and coat off as well. I pull up my socks and walk out into the main club room. I don’t see Shiro or Keith here so I guess they didn’t come back. I know it’s best if they don’t but it still kind of hurts. I guess a small part of me was hoping they would come back.

After dancing for about half an hour and flirting with a few customers. Of course I’d never actually sleep with anyone here, using my body is when I draw the line. But if they ask for a private room then they have to pay extra, so as long as they don’t try to take it further than flirting and some touching then I have no real problem. Money is money.

“Lance.” Someone says and I turn around

It’s Evan, one of the managers who work here.

“Hey Evan What can I do for you?” I ask

“There’s two gentlemen waiting in private room 5.” He tells me “Don’t keep them waiting, they’re paying very highly.”

I nod and walk over to the elevators which go up to the private rooms. I press the second floor button and the elevator begins to move. Who are these two men? It couldn’t be Shiro and Keith right? That’s impossible, why would they bother coming back?

I arrive outside private room 5 and take a sea breath. It’s just going to be some random people and this’ll be over in half an hour.

I open the door and my breath catches in my throat. It’s Shiro and Keith, what are they doing here? They could be here to threaten me not to tell anyone about what happened yesterday, or even worse, they could be here to kill me.

“Hey Lance, how are you?” Shiro asks “Are you alright after yesterday?”

“I-I'm fine.” I say nervously

“Why don’t you come sit down?” Keith asks, moving over

I silently obey him, walking over and sitting between Keith and Shiro. I fidget with the hem of my thigh highs. A metal hand is placed over my arm and I look up to see Shiro holding my arm.

“You don’t need to be nervous.” Shiro says softly “We're not going to hurt you.”

“But yesterday I saw you threaten that man.” I say “And I just left you.”

“You were scared, it’s understandable.” Keith says “Besides, our instincts matched, we couldn’t hurt you.”

I blush at that, so I didn't imagine it?

“Ever since yesterday we've been thinking about you.” Shiro says

“We want to get to know you.” Keith adds “So why don’t we take you out on a date?”

“Oh umm, I don’t know.” I say, thinking about all the possibilities “I don’t really have that much money to go.”

“As if we'd let you pay, we're asking you out.” Shiro says “Do you charge for personal time because that’s not a problem.”

There are so many pros and cons to this situation. A pro is money and a day off, a con is that my only day off is tomorrow and I was planing on doing school work.

“I’ll think about it.” I say “I don’t know yet.”

“That’s good enough, message us whenever you’re free.” Shiro says, handing me a piece of paper, presumably with their numbers

I nod and take the piece of paper.

“Why don’t we get to know each other here as well.” Keith says

I’m starting to feel more comfortable around them, I mean obviously our instincts matched so I know they wouldn’t hurt me because it would hurt them as well. And they seem to know exactly what to say to calm me down. Although I still don’t know if I should go out with them.

“I’d like that.” I reply

** **Time skip to a few hours later** **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It’s been a few hours since I was in the private room with Shiro and Keith. They paid me really well and told me to call them if I want to go out. Now it’s time for me to go home and hopefully write an essay quickly enough that I can sleep.

I rush to grab my things and briskly walk home, ignoring the feeling of being watched in favour of just arriving home quickly. I arrive at my apartment complex and as I walk down my hallway I see my landlord.

“McLain, your rent is three weeks overdue.” He says “If you don’t lay it by Monday you’re out.”

He walks away and I begin to panic. I need $1400 by Monday? How am I going to get that money?

Wait, I have no option. I look to the piece of paper and open it. A $100 bill falls out and I see a Shiro and Keith's numbers written down. I feel bad to use the, for money but they said they want to take care of me, so maybe just one time wouldn’t hurt. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I pick up the $100 bill and walk into my apartment, deciding that I will go on the date with them. I pick up my phone and type in their numbers. Telling them who is is and messaging that I’d be happy to go out with them.

I guess that’s something to look forward to but for now I’m going to focus on my essay and then sleep. There’s no point in focusing on tomorrow when I have to do things today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
My heart is beating so fast right now, I’m supposed to be going out to lunch with Shiro and Keith but I don’t know what to wear. I don’t have many clothes and I don’t even know where we're going. Keith said casual but does he mean fancy casual or casual casual?

This is giving me so much stress, I just need to calm down and think this through. I should just play it safe and go with jeans, my blue button down shirt and my blue high tops. Maybe my casual is different to theirs but at least this way I have most of the population in my side.

Huh, this is the first time they’ll see me in actual clothes and not a coat or lace lingerie. I guess I also have to keep my real situation a secret huh? I don’t want them to think I’m just using them, even though I kind of am. Damn now I feel guilty. Wait no, they offered to take me out, it’s not like I’m just taking some random person's money.

Even though we are basically soulmates because of our instincts I’m sure they’d abandon me because I don’t have enough money. I wouldn’t blame them. I should just go enjoy my day off, I can think about all this later.

I apply some concealer and bronzer to hide my bags and even out my skin. I swallow two suppressant pills and look at myself in the mirror. I don’t look to bad, hopefully I look nice enough to be seen with Keith and Shiro. I grab my wallet and phone where Keith messaged me the address of the restaurant we’re going to. I didn’t want to give away my apartment location so I suggested we meet there.

I walk out of my apartment and lock the door behind me. I follow the address on my phone but since my phone is really old and kind of broken it’s really slow but I manage. Soon I’m outside of a Italian restaurant, it actually looks quite nice.

“Hey Lance.” I hear a familiar voice say

I turn to see Keith and Shiro, thankfully dressed similar to me.

“Hey.” I reply

“Ready to go in?” Shiro asks

I nod and we walk inside, a waitress walks over to us and tells us where we can sit. We seem to get a really nice booth table. I sit down next to Keith with Shiro on the opposite side of us. It’s nice like this because if it was both of them on one side of the table I would have felt like I was being interrogated.

“What do you think you’ll have?“ Shiro asks me

I skim the menu, trying to find the cheapest option I can, it doesn’t matter if I like it or not but no matter who’s paying for it I shouldn’t get something expensive.

“Remember you can get anything.” Keith says “Choose whatever you want.”

“Are you sure?” I ask, not wanting to seem rude

“Of course, we wouldn’t offer if we couldn’t pay.” Shiro affirms

I nod and look though the menu properly, I really like the sound of the gnocchi carbonara so I’ll probably get that. When the waitress comes over to take my order I have a tiny thought in the back of my mind that Keith or Shiro won’t want me to order that but I think I’m just being ridiculous. Guess it’s the ever-pleasing omega in me.

After we place our orders I start to loosen up a little and I find myself actually having a good time talking to Shiro and Keith. They haven’t done anything to make me feel uncomfortable or scared after the whole gun situation, even then that was to save me so I feel like I can trust them.

I start to forget all about the stress and anxiety I was feeling over this date and just live in the moment. The food is delicious and these two are amazing company. I’m almost sad when it’s over. I think I’m really starting to crush on them and strangely I’m not too scared of that. Even though I know it’s not such a great idea to fall in love with two people I barely know, but we're basically soulmates.

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I can’t keep my eyes off of Lance the whole date, he looks so beautiful. Although there’s one thing distracting me from his beauty, Lotor’s here. He’s sitting at one of the back tables but I’m well aware of his presence.

What seems like to soon, Lance says he needs to go. I feel the happiness drain from me but at least it looks like Lance had a good time. Of course we pay him, college students don’t turn to working two jobs, especially pole dancing if they’re financially stable. He seems to breath a sigh of relief when I hand him the money.

“I had a lot of fun.” Lance says

“We should do this again.” I reply

Shiro and I watch Lance walk away, staring at his amazing ass.l

“God Shiro I want to marry him.” I groan

“Maybe one day.” Shiro chuckles

“Or never.” A new voice says, making me sit up straight

I look up to see Lotor, what the hell does he want?

“Can we help you?” Shiro asks

“Leave Lance alone, he’s mine.” Lotor states “If you continue to peruse him then you will be taken care of.”

“Our instincts matched.” I growl “You can’t tell us what to do, he doesn’t belong to anyone.”

Lotor narrows his eyes and looks at me but I don’t flinch. He can’t scare me.

“I will get my family involved, I’m sure you don’t want to start a fight between to rival mafia over a boy.” Lotor says slyly

“I’ll fight for Lance or Keith any day.” Shiro says “So just give it up.”

“I’ve been watching, waiting for Lance for ages, I don’t give up so easily.” Lotor says and walks away

 **Lotor's P.O.V.**  
Their instincts matched? How interesting. I will need to move quickly before Lance becomes to involved with them, if he does it could prove to be a problem. I need to report this information back to my boyfriend. I dial his number and the phone barely rings before he answers.

“Hello, I have some interesting information.” I say “Shiro and Keith's instincts matched with Lance.”

“Hmm, that could be a problem.” He states

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” I reply

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Wow, that date was amazing. Shiro and Keith are just so nice and they seem to really care about me. Even with all the happiness from being around them there are seeds of doubt as well. What if they find out about my situation and decide they don’t want to be with me?

Or what if they’re only faking caring about me and just want me for my omega status. Maybe they think because I’m a dancer I’d be willing to sleep with them. Why can’t I ever just enjoy myself, why does my brain have to ruin everything.

I send a quick message to Shiro and Keith, telling them I really enjoyed the date and then I pull out some school work. Although the happy memories of having lunch with them runs though my mind, making it hard to concentrate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Pidge, Hunk and I are having your weekly game night tonight and I’m so excited. I get the night off of work, even though I still had to work at the café today. I can just spend time with my best friends, I can even talk to them about Shiro and Keith. Maybe they'll know what to do.

I’ve packed my bag and even packed a bit of my school work in case we end up doing some tonight, although I doubt we will. After I check everything is packed I walk out of my apartment and head to Pidge's house.

My landlord's left me alone since I paid him the money, which is a bit of stress off my shoulders. I need to work harder though to get money for next month. It’s not like I can keep asking Shiro and Keith for money every time I'm in a tough situation.

I arrive at Pidge's house and her brother Matt answers the door. I like coming here and seeing Pidge’s family, it reminds me of mine before I got kicked out.

“Hey Lance, Pidge and Hunk are in the tree house.” He says

“Thanks Matt.” I reply

I walk through the house and get to the backyard, climbing up to the ladder leading to the tree house.

“Hey guys.” I say, placing my bag down

“Hey Lance.” Pidge says

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Hunk says

“Pretty good, I actually have some news.” I state “But we should start playing first.”

Pidge sets up the D&D game while I pull out some snacks. We pick our characters and begin to play.

“So what news do you have?” Hunk asks

“I went on a date.” I answer

“Really?!” He exclaims “With who?”

“Actually there was two of them.” I say “Their names are Shiro and Keith.”

“Two people?” Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow “Also you need to roll.”

“Yeah, it’s called polyamory.” I state, rolling the dice

“I know what it’s called.” Pidge says “I just didn’t think that’s something you would be into.”

“Me neither but our instincts kind of matched...” I say

Hunk's eyes brighten and he hugs me tightly.

“I'm so happy for you.” He says “What are they?”

“They’re both alphas, I don’t know how far it’ll go though.” I say

“Well you won’t know unless you try.” Pidge says “So give them a chance and everything might work out.”

“I hope so.” I say

“How did you meet?” Hunk asks

“Oh at the restaurant I work at during the night.” I say

I tell them I work at a restaurant as a cover.

“Do they have jobs? What are they like?” Pidge asks

“I think they’re really rich but I don’t know what they work as.” I state “Probably as business men or something.”

I wonder what they do work as, it must be something that pays well.

“Well what are their full names? Can we find them on Facebook?” Pidge question

“I don’t know, I don’t know them that well.” I reply “Now come on, we should finish the game.”

 **Hunk's P.O.V.**  
When Lance leaves to go to the bathroom I turn to pidge, we’re both wearing the same concerned look.

“I don’t like the sound of whoever these guys are.” Pidge’s says “I mean who doesn’t tell their date their last name before going out?”

“They sound shady, they have lots of money but he doesn’t know what they do?” I say suspiciously “And there’s been a lot of mafia related things in the area.”

“Lance wouldn’t get himself messed up with that.” Pidge says

“But if their instincts matched then he might go with whatever they say.” I state

Before we can continue our conversation Lance comes back and sits down. I’m starting to get really worried about him, he doesn’t seem to have any family, he worked two jobs, the second we know nothing about and now he’s going out with suspicious sounding people?

“Hey Lance, what's the name of the restaurant you work at?” I ask “I want to come by some time.”

“Oh really? Why? It’s not that amazing or anything.” He says

“But we still want to come visit you, promise we'll leave you a good tip.” Pidge adds

“It’s just a Mexican restaurant on the west side.” He replies “Really you don’t have to come.”

I give Pidge a suspicious look which she returns. Lance is hiding something but he obviously doesn’t want us to talk about it. I won’t push but if I feel he’s in to over his head I’m going to get whatever secret he’s hiding then I’ll make him tell me whatever secret he’s hiding, I’m his best friend I wouldn’t judge him.

“So did you guys ever finish that assignment?” Lance asks

 **Lotor's P.O.V.**  
I'm sitting in my office looking over some paperwork when my phone rings. I sigh and pick it up, noticing it’s the henchmen I sent to watch Lance while he isn’t working.

“Did something happen?” I ask, answering the phone

“His friends are suspicious, they seem to be catching on to the truth about Shirogane and Kogane.” He replies

“I don’t care about them, however if they try to tell Lance the truth.” I state “Well, make sure it doesn’t happen.”

“Understood.” He says “I'll call with anymore information.”

I hang up and turn back to my paperwork. Lance's friends shouldn’t become a problem, I doubt they’d be able to figure out the truth however if they do then I’ll need to take care of them. If Lance realises the truth he could feel destroyed about being lied to, and I want to break his mind.

It shouldn’t be to long now until Lance is ours. Our mate, filled with our pups and bearing our marks. Shirogane and Keith have no chance against us, they may be the largest mafia group but it’s time for a new group to take power.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It’s been three weeks since I went on the date with Shiro and Keith, I’ve felt myself falling in love with them more and more each day. I want to stop, I don’t want to fall in too deep to quickly but everything inside me is screaming to confess and live a happy life with them.

Of course I still don’t know that much about them but I know they wouldn’t hurt me and they at least kind of like me. The feeling of being watched hasn’t gone away but I just ignore it, I don’t want to worry anyone.

Currently I’m working at the café, it’s Sunday so everyone is working. I feel absolutely horrible, I’m running on little sleep and barely any food since the rent rate was raised again and I can’t afford any food. I’m half debating begging Allura for something but I don’t want to just use her for food. Tonight I have to work again but at this point I don’t know how I can.

The café doors open as I’m serving a customer and I see it’s Shiro and Keith. My mood brightens a little as I look over to them. My friends will finally get to meet them and see that they’re really awesome and even though things probably won’t work out it’s still nice to spend time with them.

“Hey.” I say, forcing a smile and trying to hide my exhaustion

“Hey Lance, we finally got a day off so we wanted to come see you.” Keith says

I feel a presence behind me and turn to see Hunk, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh hey Hunk, this is Shiro and Keith.” I say

“It’s nice to meet you.” Hunk says to them

“Likewise.” Shiro replies, shaking his hand

I can see Pidge and Allura looking over from their stations but they don’t come over to meet them. I can sense a lot of tension for some reason. Do they not like Shiro and Keith? No I must be going crazy from lack of sleep. At this point I don’t know what’s true or not.

“Lance, you ok?” Shiro asks “You look kind of sick.”

“I’m fine, just a little tired but what college student isn’t?” I say, chuckling

“Are you sure?” Pidge asks, walking over to us “You look really pale.”

“One hundred percent, I’ll get over it in like an hour.” I answer “So what would you two like?”

I take Shiro and Keith's order and they sit down at one of the tables. I keep sneaking glances at them and I can tell they’re doing the same, making me blush. The tension seems to be fading away but I still don’t know what it’s from. Shiro and Keith haven’t done anything.

Hey that man with the long white hair is back again, I guess he must really like our café, what was his name again? Lotion?

“Hey Lance, are you sure your instincts matched with Keith and Shiro?” Allura asks me, appearing from around the corner

“Yeah, why?” I reply

“I don’t trust them, they are hiding something.” She sighs

“Nothing bad I’m sure.” I state “I know they’d never hurt me or anything.”

“If you’re sure.” She says unconvinced “Please stay safe and remember we're here for you when you need us.”

Allura walks away and I turn back to the coffee I was making. Does everyone distrust them? Was it something they did or said? But they’ve barely spoken and this is their first meeting so it must have been me. Oh god I messed everything up didn’t I? I’m going to need to fix this.

I turn around with the filled coffee pot but I feel dizziness overcome me, I try to plant my feet on the ground properly and lean on the counter but it’s to late, the floor is getting closer and closer...

Sleep would be nice...

 **Allura's P.O.V.**  
After the short talk I had with Lance I realised he doesn’t see the mystery surrounding his two “soulmates”. I can tell something bad will happen but I don’t know what, but if Lance gets hurt so help me god.

“Did you talk to him Allura?” Pidge asks me

“I did, he says we have nothing to worry about.” I reply

“Of course he said that, the day he lets us worry about him is the day he’s lost it.” She grumbles

“We just need to trust Lance, he knows what’s best for him.” I state

Suddenly we hear a smash and something hit the floor. Pidge and I run out to the main room and see Lance on the floor with a smashed coffee pot next to him.

“Lance!” I shout, rushing over to him and pulling him to me

The alpha inside me wants to protect Lance but how do I help him?

There’s a rush of footsteps, Shiro and Keith are quickly by Lance's side. Keith places a hand in his forehead.

“He’s burning up.” Keith says.

“Put him in the couch in the back room, I can take him home after my shift.” Hunk says

“Shiro and I should take him home now, it’d be better to get him some medicine now rather than wait.” Keith states

“Lance is our friend.” Hunk says

“And he’s our soulmate, we need to protect him.” Shiro states “Let us take him home, we aren’t going to hurt him.”

I sense no lies coming from them and they really seem to be worried about Lance so begrudgingly I give them the address to his apartment. None of us have ever been there so I’m worried they’ll take him to the wrong place.

“If you hurt him in any way I’ll make you regret the day you were born.” I growl as I watch Shiro pick up Lance

“We would never hurt him.” Keith says as they walk put

“Are you sure it’s ok?” Pidge asks me

“I guess we have no choice, none of us can get in the way of Lance's soulmates.” I reply

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
Lance is getting worse, we take him to our car and begun the drive to his apartment. Shiro drives while I sit in the back of the car with Lance, holding him close. I’m extremely worried and feeling very protective of him right now.

We arrive at his apartment and my stomach drops, this is a really bad area. The apartments look run down and dirty. Maybe it’s better on the inside. Shiro and I get out of the car, me carrying Lance’s unconscious body and we walk to his front door.

The lock seems to be almost broken so I carefully open it with the key in Lance's pocket. Inside isn’t much better than the exterior. There’s a tiny run down kitchen with broken cabinets and scratched walls, an even smaller bathroom and finally a bedroom but it’s really just a thin mattress on the floor with a sheet over the top and a pillow.

“He can’t live here, this is horrible.” I say

“They key opened the door.” Shiro replies equally as shocked “This is how Lance lives.”

“I knew he didn’t have a lot of money but this is worse than I imagined.” I say, holding Lance tighter to me, wanting to protect him from the harsh reality

“There isn’t any medicine.” Shiro says looking in the cupboard in the bathroom “Just some pills which I guess are suppressants fo some kind. But they don’t look like the regular ones... These are the ones that are really bad for you.”

“Can we focus on that later?” I ask “We should take Lance to our place, before he gets worse.”

Shiro nods and we walk out of Lance's apartment, locking the door and getting in the car. Lance seems to be getting worse, I can hear his groans. Shiro drives quickly, making sure we get home before anything worse happens.

We arrive at our mansion and quickly carry Lance to our bedroom. I grab a cool cloth while Shiro grabs some medicine. I'd feel horrible removing his clothes so I opt to just take off his shoes. He looks better wearing very little, that blue lace lingerie for example but I can’t just remove his clothes without his consent.

I put the cold cloth over his forehead and Shiro comes back with some medicine. Carefully administering it. Lance seems to relax after than and I breath a sigh of relief. I crawl into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist which is to small.

“Shiro I can feel his bones.” I say

“This isn’t good, he’s to skinny for an omega.” Shiro mutters to himself “Let’s wait till he wakes up to help him any more, for now we should just stay with him in case he awakens.”

“Shiro I think I love him.” I sigh “It's like when I first met you and I fell in love weeks later.”

“Our instincts matched, it’s only logical we’d fall in love.” Shiro replies

“I’m going to tell him soon.” I say

“I want to as well, but it’s to dangerous for him to get messed up in the mafia.” Shiro says, stroking Lance’s cheek

“We can protect him, I’m not letting him go.” I reply, tightening my grip on Lance

“Then we’ll find another way to protect him, I don’t want our omega to far away from us either.” He says “Although we have another problem, those surpressants pills can’t be good for him.”

“I don’t think he has the money for good ones.” I say

“We'll talk about this in the morning when he’s awake.” Shiro says “Hell be our mate eventually and then he’ll never have to suffer again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I groan, waking up surrounded by unfamiliar scents. I’m being held down by something but not too tightly. I sit up and take in the scent of cinnamon, nutmeg, smoke and cloves. This is Shiro and Keith's scents, where the hell am I?

I sit up and realise I’m being held by the two alphas. I look around to see I’m in a very fancy looking bedroom. I’m in a large king sized bed with red and black sheets. The room I’m in seems to have a dark theme. There’s a black couch that looks so comfy, a large tv over a fireplace, a few doors that probably lead to a bathroom and a closet.

This must be Shiro and Keith's house. Damn I knew they had a lot of money but it’s different seeing it actually in front of me. I don’t know why I thought I could be with them, I'm just to different. I mean they’re clearly in a happy relationship and I don’t fit in with that. I’m a broke college student and even though we’re basically the same age there so much better off than I am.

I really should go, I had a rest and I’ve imposed on them enough. I shouldn’t have shown how weak I am, I shouldn’t have passed out at work, oh yeah, I passed out at work. I guess it was just exhaustion.

I’m carefully climb out of the bed, moving slowly as to not wake Shiro and Keith up. They look so peaceful when they’re asleep. I wonder if they found out the truth about me, would they still have taken care of me and helped me? Probably not.

I find my shoes by the door and I put them on. Taking one last look at Shiro and Keith I walk out of one of the the doors, thanking my stars it is a door leading to the hallway. I look down the hallway and see someone wiping down a statue. Jesus they have butlers and maids? How rich are they?

“Umm excuse me.” I say walking up to the person

They turn around and I see it’s a guy a little older than me. He has light brown hair and green eyes, definitely a Beta.

“Hello master Lance.” He says “How can I help you?”

“Where am I? I want to go home.” I state

“You’re on the north end.” He replies “Are you allowed to go home?”

“Why wouldn’t I be allowed to go home?” I ask “Can you give me directions home or not?”

“Master Shiro and Master Keith said you could leave right?” He asks, looking nervous

“I don’t care what they say, I want to go home. They don’t own me.” I growl

As if Keith and Shiro would try to keep me here like a caged bird, I don’t like this guy at all.

“I can give you directions.” He says “Where's your house?”

“How about you give me directions to Altea Academy and I can work it out from there.” I say, realising I don’t want to give away my address

He writes down the directions on a piece of paper and shows me the front door. My phone is in my pocket so I see the time, I don’t have classes today but I still have work. I need to get back in time for my shift.

I follow the directions and after an hour of walking I’ve arrived at school and from there I walk home. On the way I get a message from Allura that I don’t need to come in today. I’m not working tonight either so I guess I get another day off. I need to stop taking days of, not working doesn’t pay the rent.

I can finish up some work and have a proper sleep tonight. My stomach grumbles as I walk into my apartment and I look in the fridge. I have some apples which are a little bruised but I eat one any way. Then I go to the bathroom and take a suppressant pill. I feel a little sick after taking it but I suck it up.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I wake up, expecting Lance and Keith in my arms except I only feel one body. I open my eyes to see Keith in my arms and an empty space between us.

“Keith wake up.” I say, gently shaking him

“What is it?” He groans “Where's Lance?”

“I don’t know, he wasn’t here when I woke up.” I reply

His shoes are gone and there seems to be no reminders that he was ever here. Where did he go? Doesn’t he know his place is right between Keith and I? That he doesn’t need to go back to that horrible apartment and instead stay with us? Did he just leave or did someone help him? He couldn’t have worked out the way by himself.

I walk into the hallway and see Aaron, one of the butlers cleaning the statues.

“Oh hello master Shiro.” He says “Mister Lance went home.”

“Went home?” I exclaim “How did he know the way?”

“I told him, he said he wanted to leave.” Aaron replies

“You let him leave?” Keith asks, appearing from the doorway “He could have been attacked or passed out again.”

“I’m sorry, he said he needed to go home.” Aaron says

“Get out, you’re fired.” I growl

Aaron scowls and crosses his arms.

“You can’t fire me because some whore omega decided to leave.” Aaron says

“Don’t call him that, now leave before I make you.” I say

Aaron storms away and I turn back to Keith.

“Let’s try messaging him and see where that goes.” I state “Lance has every right to leave but I’m worried about him.”

“Same, especially with Lotor out there.” Keith replies “We'll find him, don’t worry.”

“And we’ll make him our omega.” I say


	9. Chapter 9

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I pick up my phone, messaging Allura that I won’t be able to come in today. I know I promised myself that I would go to work but honestly I think I would pass out again if I had to go to work. I’m still working tonight though.

Keith and Shiro have been messaging me but I'm not responding to their messages. I feel really embarrassed that I just ran out on them and I feel bad that I imposed on them. We still haven’t said anything about our instincts matching so I’m guessing it didn’t happen for them. I think that can happen.

I get out of bed and grab my maths homework, beginning to work on it. My brain isn’t exactly working this early but I’m not going to spend my day off being lazy and not doing anything. This way I won’t feel guilty for missing work.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
Keith and I haven’t heard anything back from Lance and we’re starting to get worried. Did he get home safe? Why is he ignoring us? Does he feel upset we slept in the same bed, we really just need to talk.

Keith and I decided the best idea is to go to the café and ask what’s going on. It’s nerve wracking but I’d do anything for Lance. Soon the café comes into view and Keith and I hop out of the car.

“What if he doesn’t want to see us?” Keith asks

“Then we'll leave, we won’t force him to do anything however I want to at least try to talk.” I reply

We walk into the café, not seeing Lance here. I know he was working today. Lotor is here so I’m assuming he though he was here today as well. It makes me annoyed that another person is trying to take Lance away from us, his soulmates.

Keith and I walk up to the counter, seeing Pidge who Lance introduced us to.

“Lance called in sick.” She says simply

Keith and I look at each other and decide we need a new plan. How are we going to talk to lance if we can’t find him. We place an order for coffee and sit down at one of the tables.

“How are we going to see Lance now?” Keith grumbles “I just want to talk.”

“He may be working tonight.” I reply, trying to remain level headed “We can just request a private room and talk then, no one will be able to interrupt us.”

“You’re right, that’s actually a pretty good idea.” Keith says “After tonight all our problems will be over.”

At that moment Lotor walks past us, side eyeing us and smirking. He’s planning something, the sooner we talk to Lance the sooner we can protect him from people like Lotor.

** **Time skip to night** **

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
Shiro and I just arrived at the Galra club, hoping that Lance is here. We walk in and I scan the room, not seeing him anywhere.

“Do you see him?” I ask Shiro

He shakes his head and we decide to ask one of the attendants. I walk up to one of them, a tall man with dark hair. He smirks at me.

“What do you want shorty?” He asks

“I’m not shot.” I reply “I want to know where Lance is.”

“Want a private room with him huh?” He replies “Well you’re to late, he got asked into a private room a few minutes ago.”

“With who?” Shiro asks, appearing behind me

“Can’t tell you, personal information and all.” He replies

“How about now?” Shiro asks, handing him a few 100 dollar bills

He looks over it, checking that it’s real.

“He went with some guy who had long white hair.” He says, making my heart stop “He’s been hanging around here for a while. He always watches Lance.”

Shiro and I look at each other with fear and shock. Lance is in danger, we need to get to that room now.

“Take us to them.” I state

He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I sigh and hand him another wad of cash. He turns and takes us to the elevators to the private rooms. Please just let Lance be ok.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I’m working tonight, I'm happy I get working again but I still don’t like working at the club, just before I go to dance one of the managers walks over to me and tells me I have a private meeting in room 2.

I walk to the elevator and wait for it to arrive. Soon enough I’m at the private rooms floor and I walk to room 2. I kind of wish it was Shiro and Keith but I doubt it, especially after ignoring them for the past few days.

I open the door and see that man with long white hair. He smiles at me and I get an uneasy feeling.

“Hello Lance.” He says “Why don’t you come and sit.”

I listen to him and sit down on the couch, staying far away from him though.

“I’ve seen you before.” I say “You’re always at the café.”

“Of course darling, because I want to be with you.” He replies “I’ve been watching you.”

“You’ve been stalking me?” I say I’m shock

“To ensure you didn’t become someone else’s.” He says, moving closer to me

He places a hand on my thigh and trails it up. I jerk backwards and try to stand up but he pulls me back to the couch, placing a cloth over my mouth.

“Sleep for now.” He whispers “When you wake up you’ll be our omega.”

The world goes black around me, I can’t hear anything. My body goes limp and the white haired men holds me up. I try to scream but it’s to late.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
Keith and I make it to private room 2, throwing the door open and seeing the room empty. Lance was definitely here, I can smell his faded scent as well as Lotor’s. Lance has been kidnaped.

“He should be here.” The man says “Probably went home to have a little bit of fun if you know what I mean, although he never takes home guests.”

I make sure to remember this man’s name and put him on the to-kill list. But for now we need to focus on finding Lance. No person is going to come between us and our mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Ughh my head hurts, why is everything so hazy? Where the hell am I? It smells like mint, pine cones, cocoa and burnt wood. I don’t recognise any of these scents, I’m not in a safe place, I need to leave. Wait I can hear voices, why can’t I open my eyes?

Someone touches my face, I try to open my eyes but all I see is white fuzzy light and the silhouette of two people. Who are they? What happened? I try to move but I can barely manage to lift my head. Everything goes black again and my head hits the pillow. Is this how I die?

I don’t know how long it’s been but I snap my eyes open, sitting up and looking around. Where am I? I’m in a bedroom, it’s very large and themed around purple and black. I'm in a large bed with purple sheets but they’re really uncomfortable. Nothing like the sheets on Shiro and Keith’s bed, omegas have sensitive skin and these are kind of scratchy.

Theres a set of black couches surrounding a tv and some bookshelves. Photo frames as well with Lotor and... wait is that? It can’t be...

“So sleeping beauty is awake.” A voice says at the doorway

I see lotor standing there with a smirk, there’s another person.

“Shiro?” I say in confusion

“Not quite little omega.” The Shiro lookalike chuckles “I’m Kuro, Shiro’s twin brother.”

He has the same dark eyes, black hair with a white floof in the front. He looks exactly the same as Shiro, handsome, dark and mysterious. But he makes me feel scared, he isn’t like my Shiro.

“What do you want?” I demand

“Simple.” Lotor says, sitting next to me “We want you.”

“Me?” I ask in confusion

“A cute little omega like yourself is perfect for us.” Lotor says, pulling the blanket down a little to reveal the black lace piece I was wearing for the club

“No way in hell, I already like someone else.” I reply, pulling the blanket back up

“Shiro and Keith right?” Kuro asks “I know all about them. Some information that you’d find quite interesting as well.”

I look at Kuro, wondering what this ‘information’ is, I don’t care what it is I still like them. Wait I like Shiro and Keith, maybe even love. At this point I don’t know what to do, how am I going to get out of this situation?

“Ever heard of the mafia?” Kuro asks and I nod, there’s a sinking feeling in my stomach “Shiro and Keith are the head of the most powerful mafia group in all of New York.”

“No you’re making this up. They’re business men.” I say

“Shiro is the leader, our parents gave him the leader position after they retired.” Kuro says “Keith is in charge of drugs and weapons.”

This would actually explain a lot, why Shiro and Keith seems to be hiding something, why Shiro had that gun. But why are they telling me this? Do they think it’ll make me care about Shiro and Keith less.

“Kuro and I are the leaders of the second biggest mafia group.” Lotor says “We believe it’s time another group came into power.”

“Great, I want to go home.” I say

“And go back to them? After they lied to you?” Lotor asks “We won’t let you make that mistake.”

Kuro sits down on my other side and they both lean in to me. Shit they’re going to scent me. I try to push away from them but Kuro holds me down. If they scent me my omega instincts will force me to submit to them and anything could happen after that.

I can’t get them off of me before they scent me, my head becomes hazy and I cant think properly.

Why does everything seem so far away?

Where am I again?

Who are these men?

Oh, they’re my alphas. That’s what they’re telling me, but I don’t like them. I should just do as they say.

 **Kuro's P.O.V.**  
I feel Lance become limp underneath us but he’s still awake. Forced scent marking tends to make omegas submit due to fear and panic. I grab the camera Lotor and I are going to use to shoot our video. This should be very fun.

Lance really is as beautiful as Lotor described him, maybe even more so. An omega is perfect for us, he is so cute and he’s a little bit of a challenge with that mouth of his. I wonder if he gave my brother this attitude? Probably not, people have always liked Shiro. But now Lance is our omega and Shiro will never see him again, except of course in the video.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I'm pacing in my office trying to think of a way to get Lance back. Where would Lotor have taken him? Surely it can’t be far. A message dings on my phone and I grab it, praying it’s news from one of the men I sent to find him.

It’s so much worse.

“Keith!” I shout and he rushes in

“What is it? Do you have information?” He asks

“Worse.” I reply

We sit down and I press play on the video, seeing my twin brother Kuro, Lotor and a very out of it Lance.

“Hello there Shiro and I’m assuming Keith too.” Kuro smirks “Look what pretty little butterfly flew into our spider web.”

I hear Lance groan but he doesn’t do anything, those assholes must have forcibly scent marked him.

“You see, Lance is such a pretty little thing I don’t think we’re going to let him go.” Lotor states “And I doubt he’d want to come back to you after finding out your real jobs.”

They wouldn’t have told him...

“Oh yes, he knows all about your little mafia group, I can’t say he was to happy.” Lotor chuckles

“You’ll never see lance again, even if you do he will never be yours.” Kuro says “Bye now brother and Keith, so sad you’ve lost your ‘soulmate’.”

The video shuts off and Keith nearly turns feral.

“They took him Shiro!” He shouts “We need to go get him, I don’t care what those assholes told him we aren’t giving up!”

“I know Keith, I know, but we need to find where they are first.” I reply

“What do you suggest then?” Keith asks, calming down a bit

“I think you’ll be pleased to hear my plan.” I state “We'll get Lance back.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Keith's P.O.V.**

“A plan huh?” I ask

“Lotor and Kuro will have Lance at their most secure base.” He says “Somewhere far away from everyone. So in order for people to avoid getting lost they must have records of their base in another one.”

“So we just need to infiltrate one of their bases to get the location?” I reply “But do we even know where they are?”

“We know one of them.” Shiro states “And lucky for us it’s the most likely with how well guarded it is.”

I nod and we walk out of the office, ordering our men to get ready for a raid. No way in hell are Lotor and Kuro getting out of this alive, not after everything they’ve done. As we’re in the car, on our way to the base I’m not nervous at all. All I feel is rage, anger and worry for Lance's safety. We'll need to act quickly so they don’t move Lance away.

The raid is quick and easy, we burst in guns at the ready, shooting anyone who is between us and our information. Out hackers immediately begin working on the security system and disabling the firewalls. When we get word they have found Lance's location I breath a sigh of relief before taking out more of Lotor’s workers.

This was the easy part though, I can guarantee wherever Lance is is more guarded than any place we have ever been. It’s going to take a lot of work to get him back but there’s nothing I'm not willing to do.

“Let’s go Keith, we don’t have much time.” Shiro says

I take one more look at the bodies littered on the floor and turn away. I follow behind Shiro, praying the information we got is correct. I doubt Lotor and Kuro knew that we knew about their base however there’s always that off chance something goes wrong.

We arrive back at out base and get ready to get Lance back. We have singled in on the location of Lance. They tried to use code names and backwards coordinates but we worked out pretty quickly that they were trying trick us. I want to go find Lance but I can barely keep my eyes open, this is so frustrating.

“Keith we should rest.” Shiro says

“But what if they take Lance away again?” I ask

“Then we’ll find him again but it’s no use trying to get him back when we can barely keep our eyes open.” Shiro says

“I guess you’re right, but I’m still worried about him.” I sigh

“Me too, but we'll get him back.” Shiro replies

** **Time skip to morning** **

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
I open my eyes, feeling much more rested and ready to fight Lotor. Lotor made a horrible mistake by taking away our omega. He’s going to regret it for the rest of his short life. I shake Shiro awake and he groans, rolling over.

“Come on, we need to go save Lance.” I say

That seems to wake him up properly and he jolts out of bed.

“Get ready quick, we have our omega to save.” He says

We get ready in a rush, preparing weapons and ordering our workers to do the same. After only half an hour we're ready to go. We give the driver the address and begin to drive to Lance's location. It takes a few hours to get there but once we do we immediately get ready for the fight we’re about to face.

I breath in fresh air and get out of the car, loading my gun and standing next to Shiro. We're in front of a huge mansion.

“Ready to get Lance back?” I ask

“Absolutely.” Shiro replies

We burst through the front door, ordering out men and women to attack. Shiro and I use our soul bond with Lance, it comes with instincts matching. We walk to the private wing of the mansion, beginning to smell a distressed omega.

“So you found us?” A voice says and we turn around, it’s Kuro.

“Where's Lance?” Shiro asks

“You don’t need to know that, why don’t you just leave instead?”

I growl and pull out my gun, shooting a bullet right next to his face. Kuro scowls and pulls out his gun but Shiro is to quick, pulling away the gun and pinning him to the ground.

“You go find Lance, I’ll keep Kuro distracted.” Shiro says, just before he gets pushed off by Kuro

I watch them fight for a few seconds and then run down the hallway, Shiro will be fine but I need to find Lance. The smell of a distressed omega is getting stronger and Lance is calling for me through whatever bond we have. I come to a set of large doors and throw them open, seeing Lance on a large bed, Lotor sitting next to him, pointing a gun at me.

“I thought you might find us.” Lotor chuckles “So I came prepared.”

I take a step closer and I can see Lance is holding a gun as well.

“You see I control Lance now, whatever I say he will do.” Lotor says “Another step and he’ll be the one to shoot you.”

Lotor stands up and walks over to me, Lance's eyes are blank and he seems to not recognise me.

“Lance it’s me, Keith.” I say “Our instincts matched remember? We're soulmates.”

“He won’t respond, he’s such a good little omega. So submissive.” Lotor says slyly

In a fit of rage I lurch at Lotor who’s gun flies out of his hand. I try to choke him but he punches me in my stomach. I try to point my gun at him but he knocks it out of my hand. I see movement from Lance but he still has that blank look.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Who is that guy attacking Lotor? I need to do something. He keeps telling me that our instincts matched but that’s impossible, my instincts matched with Lotor and Kuro.

“Lance shoot him.” Lotor orders as he holds down the man with black hair

“Lance please, you have to remember me.” He says “Shiro is fighting Kuro, he'll win and we can go home. You can go home.”

Wait I remember who that is, Keith. We met at the café I work at, Wait I work at a café? And a club right? That’s where I first saw Shiro. Suddenly every thing comes back to me. Shiro and Keith are who I'm supposed to be with, who I love and I’m not going to let Lotor and Kuro take that way from me.

I hold the gun tighter aiming it at Lotor, saying a short prayer and pulling the trigger. I hear a yelp of pain from Lotor and he falls back. Keith pushes him off and grabs his gun that was by the bedside table. With one final look Keith shoots Lotor in the head, ceasing his movements.

I’m silent but Keith rushes over to me, checking me for injures,

“Are you alright? I’m so so sorry Lance.” He says “We shouldn’t have let you get involved with all of this. I, sorry you had to see that, I’m sorry you had to do that.”

“Keith, Keith.” I interrupt “I’m fine, but we should go.”

He nods pulling me up from the bed and handing me a coat. I’m grateful to be able to cover up, Lotor and Kuro didn’t let me from form my lingerie. But I need to focus on Shiro.

We rush out to the room where Shiro and Kuro are fighting. They both look to be in bad conditions, covered in blood and bruises.

Kuro looks over to us, stopping in his tracks and sniffing the air.

“Lotor.” He says

“Dead, you will join him soon.” Keith says, pointing his gun at Kuro

Kuro's eyes flash red and I recognise he’s going into a feral state, he becomes bigger and stronger, pushing Shiro off of him and grabbing a gun, pointing it straight at Keith’s head. He shoots I don’t even hesitate to move in front of the bullet. It only grazes my arm, hitting the floor behind me but blood starts to pour out of my arm.

This sets off Keith and Shiro into their feral states as well. They attack Kuro, holding him down as they attack. I close my eyes, not wanting to look at the bloody scene before me. Soon it goes quiet and I feel the presence of someone in front of me.

I open my eyes to see Keith and Shiro blocking my view of Kuro's body. Somehow they aren’t covered in blood as well.

“Are you ok Lance?” Shiro asks

I nod, clutching my arm tightly.

“Let’s go back our house.” Keith says “We'll take care of you.”

I nod and follow after them, not daring to take a look at Kuro's body. Keith holds on to me tightly while Shiro presses a cloth to my wound. They’re coming off of their feral state very quickly. Strangely enough I don’t feel scared around them, I’m just grateful I’m back with my alphas, no matter how stupid it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I feel warmth and softness around me. There’s a hand petting my hair and an arm wrapped sound my waist. I’m in Shiro and Keith's room again, finally in soft sheets that don’t scratch me.

He did I get here again? Oh that’s right, after they ‘took care’ of Kuro they drove me back here and told me I should stay the night to prevent anything else from happening. Shiro gave me one of his shirts and some pyjama pants to sleep in which I did, then I fell asleep and had the best rest I have had in a while.

They told me that we should talk but it can wait until morning, after we’ve all rested. I’m getting sort of anxious though, I want to know if they’re mad, or if they want to kill me next after what I saw. I hope they don’t turn on me, I did help the, and I do still love them.

I open my eyes, being met with Shiro’s dark ones. His humans hand is the one in my hair, brushing it softly and calmly, smiling at me.

“Good morning kitten.” He says “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, the sheets are so soft and nice.” I reply

“Did those two bastards use bad sheets?” Shiro asks

“Yeah, my skin is really sensitive so these silk sheets are the best thing ever.” I answer “My bed also has pretty crappy sheets.”

I don’t want to return to my apartment any time soon. I’d rather just stay here with Keith and Shiro, lazing around and talking the day away in an extremely soft bed. Of course we can’t always have what we want though.

I really should be getting home, I have a lot to sort out, I’ve been off my suppressants for a few days, hopefully that won’t cause any issues but it’s better safe than sorry. I have an essay to finish and I need to tell Hunk and Pidge that I’m alright, I’ll just make up some story about where I was. Besides, I’ve imposed on Keith and Shiro enough, I ignored them for a few days and then they have to come rescue me? They might like me now but they'll stop soon enough.

I sit up, which is a slight challenge due to Keith’s arms around me but I manage.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asks

“I think so, I mean I went through a lot.” I reply “And I shot someone which I’m freaking out over a little but I don’t feel to strange. Maybe the realisation will hit me later but for now I’m fine.”

Shiro nods, placing a hand on my back, he smiles softly at me which makes my heart flutter.

“I should probably be going home.” I say “I'm sure Hunk and Pidge are worried about me. I’ve also got some work to finish.”

“Lance you shouldn’t go. We want you here.” Shiro says

“But-” I start to say before I’m interrupted

“Don’t go.” Keith mumbles “You have to stay.”

“Keith?” I say “You’re awake?”

He pulls me back down to lie down next to him, Shiro returns to brushing my hair and I blush heavily.

“Keith I need to go home.” I say

“No, stay here.” He says “You went through a lot, I don’t want you returning to that crappy apartment.”

“You went to my apartment?” I ask

“When you passed out, Allura gave us the address to take you home.” Shiro explains

“Oh I thought you found out like Lotor did.” I mumble “Apparently he stalked me, looking back I should have realised. Ugh this is all my fault.”

“Lance it’s not your fault.” Keith says “We would never treat you like an object as they did.”

“I know you wouldn’t, you’re not like them.” I reply

“Why do you love in such a bad apartment?” Shiro asks

I look away nervously, not wanting them to think differently of me.

“You can tell us, we won’t judge you.” Keith says, noticing my apprehension

“Well I don’t have much money, so I had to live wherever I could get a place.” I explain “I got kicked out of home because I came out as bi. I moved to New York for a fresh start. My friends Allura and Coran own a café so I got a job there but it wasn’t enough money so I started working at the Galra club too. I don’t really enjoy working there but it pays the bills. I also have half my college tuition paid for by scholarship but it’s still a lot.”

“I didn’t realise how much you were struggling, we should have done something to help.” Shiro says

“It’s ok, it’s not your responsibility.” I state

I cuddle deeper into Keith, hiding my face in his neck. I could just stay like this for ages, it’s so warm and comfortable. His arms are wrapped around me makes me feel so safe.

“But we want to help, Lance our instincts matched.” Shiro says

“So that wasn my Imagination?” I ask

“No, it was real.” Keith says “Shiro and I's instincts matched as well. And we want you to join us.”

“You want me to join you?” I ask confused

“We want you to date us, to be ours and us yours.” Shiro says

“But you’re so... amazing and I'm just... me.” I say in confusion “We’re too different, You’re rich, handsome and mysterious and I’m just... nothing.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.” Keith says “You’re amazing, you got kicked out of home and immediately picked yourself up and moved to a new place, getting a job and working. You’re so brave and strong, you don't see how amazing you are.”

Keith wipes away the tears of happiness forming at my eyes, I smile and hug him tightly. Shiro engulfs both of us in his arms.

“Lance we love you, so much.” Shiro says “We’re meant to be together.”

“We want to be together with you.” Keith says

They feel the same way, everything is so perfect. I wish this moment would never end. I sit up to face them, I want to tell them how I feel, I’m going to tell them how I feel.

“I-” I begin to say but I can’t get the words out

Something's blocking my throat, I cough into my hands and I see blood.

“Lance?!” Keith yells

Suddenly I feel a piercing pain in my abdomen, like I’ve been stabbed. I scream in pain and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I fall backwards on to the pillows in immense pain, I can’t breathe, all I can feel is pain. Shiro and Keith are yelling my name but I can’t respond. I feel Keith pick me up before everything goes black


	13. Chapter 13

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
I watch in horror as Lancey doubles over, coughing out blood. Then he falls back, letting out a scream of pain, a scream that pierces you inside, something you never want to hear from an omega, it means something is seriously wrong. Hearing it from Lance makes it a million times worse. My alpha instincts taking control over me, I need to protect Lance.

I pick up Lance and hold him close. Shiro and I rush to the infirmary, taking Lance to a private wing and calling for a doctor straight away. I refuse to leave his side, holding his hand and brushing his hair back.

When the doctor comes in I turn towards her and growl.

“Hello Master Shirogane and Master Kogane.” She says “I’m Dr.Heather and I’m here to help Lance.”

I can smell she is a beta which makes me feel better, she has long brown hair, green eyes and a soft smile. As much as I want to keep lance safe and away from people who might hurt him, she’s a doctor and the only one who can really help.

“Fine, but don’t hurt him.” I say, backing off

She immediately gets to work, checking up on Lance's breathing and clearing his air ways tubes. She pulls up his top to reveal his stomach, which still looks extremely skinny and bony. Writing down something on her clipboard.

“Hmm that’s not right.” She mumbles

My heart sinks at her words and she stands up.

“I need to run a few more tests, including an ultrasound.” She says

“Ultra sound? Those bastards who kidnapped him didn’t-” I say furiously

“No, no nothing like that.” She assures “It's just a standard test.”

I breath a sigh of relief, knowing Kuro and Lotor didn’t touch Lance or completely force themselves on him. I would have made them suffer if they did. While Dr.Heather gets some equipment ready I take a look at Lance, seeing the tubes in his mouth clearing his airways and allowing him to breath.

Shiro holds my hand and I hug him tightly.

“We just got him back, we can’t lose him again.” I say

“We won’t lose him, we'll save him.” He replies

Dr.Heather comes back and sets up the ultra sound equipment. Pressing it to Lance's abdomen.

“Hmm as I thought.” She says to herself, writing down more things on her clipboard

Shiro and I stay silent. Wanting her to finish sooner. Lance seems to be getting better, enough so that the tubes have come out since he can breath.

Dr.Heather finishes up her tests, turning back to us.

“Lance should be fine, his suppressants are what hurting him.” She explains “He is obviously taking suppressants that aren’t up to code and very dangerous. His uterus is experiencing consequences for this, it’s unclear whether he’ll be able to have children or go into proper heats however overall he should be fine.”

My heart sinks for Lance, if he can’t do those things he'll be shattered. I don’t know what to do, we can only wait for him to wake up.

****Time skip to a few hours later****

**Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I have just messaged Lance's friends, telling them what happened to Lance. I’ve said he’s been at our house for the past few days because he is very sick. They seemed to believe that which is a relief.

I told them the address and said they can come over to see Lance. They said they’d come over straight away. I walk back into the infirmary where Lance is still hooked up to an IV.

“Mama?” I hear Lance whisper softly

“Lance it’s me, Shiro.” I reply

“I’m sorry you don’t love me mama, I want you to love me.” He says

“Shh Lance, I love you.” I say

Keith gets back from the bathroom and walks over to Lance’s other side.

“It’s who I am mama, you said you’d always love me.” Lance mumbles

This must be how Lance feels after being kicked out. It’s so sad to hear it. Before Lance can say anything else his friends walk into the infirmary.

“Is Lance ok?” His friend Hunk asks

“He should be fine.” I reply

They rush over to him, watching over and saying short encouraging words.

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Allura stares “I apologise for our distrust in you.”

“Yeah you aren’t as assholey as I thought.” Pidge adds

“We love Lance, we would do anything for him.” I reply

Lance’s eyes open fully and within seconds everyone is surrounding him, crouching down to not suffocate him.

“Lance? You alright buddy?” Hunk asks

Lance yawns and blinks heavily.

“Where am I?” Lance asks

“You’re in the infirmary at our house.” Keith says

“What happened to me?” Lance questions, looking around

“You became sick from your suppressants.” I say

I explain Lance's situation, his friends exchanging worried glances. They spend a few hours by Lance's side before heading home. Hunk is the last person to leave, before he does he looks back at us.

“Thank you for helping Lance.” He says “He’s my best friend and I’m happy he’s found people who make him happy.”

He leaves quickly after this, allowing us to spend more time with Lance.

“So I really might not be able to have children?” Lance whispers

“We don’t know for sure.” Keith says

“Let’s try to stay positive.” I state

Lance nods and then looks back up to us.

“I didn’t get to say this before so I want to say it now.” Lance says “I love you too and I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Keith and I both lean forward, hugging Lance softly. He hugs us back, smiling softly.

“Thank you for saving me.” Lance says

“We would go to the ends of the earth for you.” I say

“What a cheesy line.” Lance chuckles

“I hate to interrupt this heat warming scene but we have the results of Lance's tests.” Dr.Heather says, appearing at the door

Lance squeezes Keith and I's hand, holding his breath.

“There will be no lasting effects on your body, as long as you stop taking the suppressants you’re on.” She says “You should find some better suppressants prescribed by a doctor.”

She leaves with a smile and I see the bright grin on Lance's face.

“I’m so happy.” He says, wiping tears away “I’m so relived.”

“Do you want children?” I ask

“Well not right now, but sometime in the future.” He replies

Keith and I already know we'll give Lance anything he wants, and I think he’ll be an amazing parent. I know I’ll enjoy getting him pregnant, but being parents one day? That’s something I can definitely see in our future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lance’s P.O.V.**  
It’s been a week since I started coughing blood and was rushed to the infirmary. I’ve been off my suppressants ever since and it’s starting to show. I was given new birth control pills by Dr.Heather but she didn’t prescribe any suppressants, explaining that my body needs to go through it’s natural cycle.

Shiro and Keith have told me my skins starting to look more healthy, I smell much stronger and sweeter and I seem to be having nesting instincts. I didn’t even realise I was nesting but apparently I’ve been using more blankets and pillows on the bed.

I decided I needed to go back to my apartment. I have two boyfriends and I love them but they didn’t ask me to move in with them and I don’t want it to seem like I’m using them. I have missed a whole week of work and college to, hopefully I don’t get fired.

I arrive at my apartment and unlock the door, walking inside to see nothing has moved. At least I haven’t been robbed while I was gone. I walk to the kitchen, looking through the fridge for so,etching to eat. All my apples have gotten moody and bruised so I can’t eat them. There must be something here I can eat.

After not finding anything I sit down on my bed, well mattress and sigh. I sigh and pick up one of my assignment sheets. The last thing I want to do is work but if I’m to far behind. Is this how my life is going to go? No I have Shiro and Keith now, no matter how hard life gets I’ll have them.

I wonder if they want to have children one day? I mean after the whole suppressants issue it’s made me think about the future. I didn’t really plan for having children but I’ve always kind of wanted them. I come from a big family but I don’t know if I’d want to have as many kids as I had siblings.

I didn’t get a lot of time with my parents because there were so many of us. I didn’t get a lot of attention as a kid but I knew my parents loved me, or at least I thought they did before I got kicked out. Maybe just one or two children and I’m going to make sure they know how loved and accepted they are.

Damn being off my suppressants have made me so hormonal, I wipe away some tears and turn back to my work, as I do there’s a knock at the door.

I open it and see Keith and Shiro.

“Hey, What are you doing here?” I ask

“We don’t like the idea of you living in this crappy apartment in a bad part of town.” Keith says

“Would you like to move in with us?” Shiro asks “This might be moving to fast and you can say no, if not we’d at least like to pay for a better apartment for you.”

“I’d like to move in with you.” I say shyly

Keith hugs me tightly while Shiro smiles at us.

“Well then you should get packed up and we can go.” Keith says

It only takes a few minutes to pack my things, I really don’t have much. Soon enough I’m in a fancy black car on my way to Keith and Shiro’s mansion. Keith won’t let go of me, opting to hold my hand. Shiro seemed more reserved but my heart is fluttering at the thought of living with them.

We arrive at the mansion and I’m taken to their bedroom. I place my bag down and lay back onto the bed.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to sleep on this soft bed again.” I say “My back is so sore.”

“Want a massage?” Keith asks

I look up at him and chuckle.

“Sure.” I reply

“How about after you unpack?” Shiro asks

“Oh yeah, good point.” I say getting up from the bed

Shiro shows me where my things can go in the closet and draws. There’s just so much room in this house, it’s amazing. But I love them for them, not their money.

As I’m going through my things I notice all the lingerie I brought. I just shoved everything in my bag, I didn’t really filter through it all. Do I really have this much? Oh god how can I explain that.

“You have a lot of lingerie.” Keith says, appearing next to me

I shove it back into the bag with a blush.

“I-I had to for the club.” I say nervously, they won’t kick me out right?

I think I’m just to upped up on hormones, I’m getting overworked for nothing.

“Who got it for you?” Keith asks

“It was paid for by the Galra club, they took my measurements and then gave me it.” I explain “I really hate working there but I don’t have any choice.”

“I don’t like the thought of other people seeing you in clothing like this.” Shiro says, appearing next to us

“If you’re living here and don’t have to pay any rent then does that mean you can quit?” Keith asks

“College is still a lot though, but it’s only for a few more years.” I reply

“The Galra Club is shady, the last thing we want is someone like Lotor and Kuro deciding you’re there’s for the taking.” Keith says “What if we pay your college fee, I’m sure we can afford it.”

“What?” I say in complete shock “There’s no way you could do that, I’d just be using you.”

“Not if we offered, you wouldn’t have to work at the Galra Club anymore.” Keith replies

“I still want to be independent though, I don’t really like the stereotype of omegas just letting their alphas do everything for them.” I say “And I still want to work for the café.”

“How about we pay for half your current tuition?” Shiro asks

“So Altea Academy pays for half, then you pay a quarter and I pay a quarter?” I ask to set things straight

They both nod and I run though all the pros and cons in my head.

“Then I guess that’s ok, if you really want to.” I say

They both hug me tightly and I smile brightly, crying tears of relief. I never have to return to the Galra club again, the nightmare is over.

“Oh we have an envelope for you.” Shiro says “It’s your results from Dr.Heather, we haven’t opened it and we were going to give it to you when we went to your apartment but you came back with us instead.

I take it from him and open the envelope, Reading the papers inside. It all seems to be ok, I’m not going to experience any more bad things as long as I stop taking my bad suppressants. One thing catches my eye though.

“I’m going to go into heat within the next few weeks due to stopping my suppressants so suddenly.” I say

“What do you want to do?” Keith asks

I want to spend my heat with them, but I’m way to nervous to ask. How would I even begin to ask?

“Umm... well... do you want to?...” I say, stumbling on my words

“Want to join you for your head?” Shiro asks

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” I say quickly “I mean we still haven’t known each other that long and-”

“Lance.” Keith cuts me off “We would love too.”

“But we haven’t even kissed yet.” I say

“Then lets change that. Shiro says

I turn towards him and my heart beats fast. Shiro presses a kiss to my lips and it’s like I’ve been set on fire. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go to my waist. Shiro’s kiss is soft and sweet, it feels as if he truly cares about me. When we pull away I can see Keith pouting.

“Why did you get to kiss him first?” Keith asks

“Why not?” Shiro replies

I turn towards Keith and press a kiss to his lips as well. His kiss is more heated and possessive, like he’s worried someone might take me away. I like the feeling of a protective boyfriend but not to the point where I’m being controlled. We pull away panting for air.

“I’d be happy to spend my heat here with you.” I say to them “If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, we love you as well.” Shiro says

“And we’ll make sure you have the best heat ever.” Keith adds


	15. Chapter 15

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Over the past few days I have moved in with Shiro and Keith I’ve been getting things in order. Quitting the Galra club, telling Allura I’m going to be away from the café due to heat but after I’m ready to return and finishing up some work for school.

I’ve also been nesting, I’ve never really nested so I don’t know how it’s supposed to look but I keep getting frustrated. I just don’t have enough soft blankets in the colours I want, or nice pillows. My nest is never going to be perfect at this rate and I can’t do anything about it.

I throw myself on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh, Shiro, whom I was making the nest around looks up from his book in concern.

“You ok Lance?” He asks

“My nest isn’t right, it looks and feels wrong.” I say

“Why?” He questions

“I think it’s because I don’t have the right blankets, although there’s nothing I can really do.” I answer “I just want my nest to be perfect.”

“We could go buy some, what about Omega Haven?” Shiro asks “They have lots of blankets and pillows there, plus a bunch of other things.”

“Omega Haven's the omega store right?” I question “I’ve never been there, I don't really have enough to buy new blankets and pillows, I think I’ll be fine with what I have.”

“Keith and I’ll pay.” Shiro says

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, it’s my heat. I shouldn’t be using you two.” I reply

“You’re our mate, and we want to take care of you.” He says

“There’s no talking you out of this is there?” I sigh

“No.” Shiro chuckles “Now let's go get Keith and go.”

“Wait right now?” I ask

“Of course, we never know when your heat could come.” He replies

I follow after him, walking to the office where Keith was looking over some papers. I knock on the door and he looks up, excitement flashing in his eyes when he sees me.

“Lance needs some blankets and other things from the omega store.” Shiro explains “Want to come?”

“Of course.” Keith says completely forgetting about his work

Within the next few minutes I’m pulled into the fancy black car and driven off with Shiro and Keith.

“Your heat will be perfect.” Keith says “So if you see something you like we'll get it ok? Don’t hold back.”

I nod but I would still feel guilty if I went crazy and got everything I wanted, even if they could afford it. I want them to know I love them for them. We arrive at Omega Haven and walk up to the front door. I open it and see a complete heaven for omegas. There are blankets, pillows, scented candles, stuffed toys and so many other things. There’s even an “adult” section which I can only imagine what it has.

I don’t know what to look for first, everything is just so exciting. The things that catches my eye the most is the blanket section however. I walk over to it, Keith and Shiro trailing behind me. I'm drawn to some blue blankets. I touch them and they’re so soft, they’d be perfect. There’s a bunch of different colours of them, the black and red ones also catch my eye.

“Do you like these ones?” Keith asks

“Yeah, they’re really soft.” I reply

I take a quick peak at the price tag and my heart skips a beat. They’re $100 each. I’ll find something else, there has to be something cheaper that I like.

“Do you want the blankets Lance?” Shiro asks

“Well yeah but there’s just so much to look at so I shouldn’t make a choice straight away and-” I say before I’m cut off

“We’ll get 3 of each colour.” Keith states

I know there’s no point of arguing but I still feel bad. I just need to move on, if they really want to buy me everything, maybe I should just let them.

I keep looking through the blankets, trying to decide which ones would be the best. I find some more blankets I like made from faux fur.

“What’s fake fur made from?” I ask

“Who knows, as long as it’s not real fur.” Keith replies

“Are you an animal lover?” I chuckle

Keith nods and I smile happily.

“I like animals too.” I reply

We decide to get a few of these faux fur blankets as well as a few more blankets, when I finally feel satisfied with the blankets we move onto the pillows.

Somewhere along the trip we lose track of Shiro. Keith is actually really helpful, holding things while I sort though them and decide which ones I want. I decide in a few soft pillows made from bamboo and goose feathers. They’re also blue, black and red. I guess I kind of view these colours as Shiro, Keith and I's.

We move onto the scent section with candles, incense, air fresheners and many other scent related things. I pick up some of the candles and manage to find a few that smell like Keith and Shiro. When Keith smells them he makes a face.

“Guess you don’t like them huh?” I ask

“They just smell like alpha, unless it’s Shiro I don’t really want to smell another alpha.” Keith explains

“Good point, I wouldn’t want to smell omega on you.” I reply “Unless it’s me of course.”

We continue looking though all the items until I feel we have everything necessary for my heat. Shiro finally reappears with a bag of things but I don’t know what’s in there.

“Ready to leave?” Shiro asks

“I think so.” I answer “Guess we got more than I expected.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’ll make you happy.” Keith states, hugging me

We walk to the cashier and pay for our things, Shiro apparently already paid for the things in his bag and he shows the cashier his receipt, I still couldn’t get a glimpse of what it is though. We walk back to the car, holding our bags. I sit down on the car seat, beginning to feel restless. I start bobbing my leg up and down, looking out the window.

“Everything alright?” Keith asks, touching my arm

I jolt at the touch and look towards him.

“I don’t know.” I reply “I feel weird.”

“I'm sure everything will be fine.” Shiro says “Maybe it’s pre-heat?”

I nod but stay quiet, focusing on my hands. We arrive home and I feel relief wash over me. Something about being away from the security of home makes me feel weird, guess it’s hormones.

I briskly walk to our bedroom, carding as many bags as I can manage. I can feel Shiro and Keith's concern but they don’t say anything. Once inside the room I begin to plan out my nest in my head, it’s going to look perfect. Keith and Shiro catch up with me, holding a few more bags.

“In a rush Lance?” Keith asks

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” I say “I just really wanna nest.”

“It’s ok Lance, you don’t need to explain yourself.” Shiro says “I know omegas don’t like to be watched when nesting, do you want us to leave.”

I slowly nod, feeling guilty I’m kicking them out after they bought me things but instincts are instincts.

“Umm actually could you scent a few things for me?” I ask

“Of course.” Keith replies

I search through the bands and find the soft black and red blankets, handing them to both of them. They begin scenting the blankets while I look though the other bags, searching for the pillows. When they’re done scenting they place the blankets down and tell me they’ll be waiting in their office when I’m done. I nod, give them a kiss on the cheek and turn back to my make-shift nest on our bed.

I start by pulling it all apart, replacing the sheets and creating a circle of blankets around it. I put the pillows in, stacking them around the edges. My nest doesn’t have enough of Shiro and Keith's scent. My eyes look towards the closet and I open it, walking into it and searching though the clothes. I’m the laundry bin I find some clothes I can use as well as a few hanging up.

I take them back to my nest and place them into the walls of my nest. I’m getting more antsy and hyped up on adrenaline. I take off my pants, leaving me in my briefs, I need Shiro and Keith. I crawl into my nest and let out a short purr, a call for my alphas to come back. Our matching instincts should allow them to hear my call from anywhere.

Within a few seconds they have opened the door and entered the room. They stop at the edge of my nest though, knowing they can’t come in without being invited.

“You can come in.” I say

They climb into my nest, being sure not to mess it up and crawl over to me.

“Why aren’t you wearing pants?” Keith asks

“They’re uncomfortable.” I reply

“True.” Keith states

“Feeling more sensitive?” Shiro asks

“Yeah, I don’t like it.” I sigh

“I think you’re in pre-heat.” Keith says

I think about his statement and deciding it must be true, between all the hormones, being uncomfortable and nesting. Now I’m feeling nervous, I haven’t gone through heat in years.

“I can smell your worry.” Shiro says, stroking my waist

“I don’t know, I’m just feeling a lot of things.” I reply “I feel really antsy, like I’m hyped up on adrenaline.”

“I think we know a way to use up some of that energy.” Keith says, stroking my inner thigh

I blush and move closer to Keith, pressing my lips against Keith’s.

“Then why don’t you?” I ask

Keith and I begin a hot make out session, our hands are all over each other’s bodies. I feel Shiro leave my side and I pull away from Keith, looking over to him.

“I’m just going to go get some things ok?” Shiro says

“Make sure you clean them first.” Keith says to him

“Clean what?” I ask

“You’ll see.” Keith says, kissing me again

Shiro walks away and I continue making out with Keith. He trails kisses down my jaw to my neck, he sucks on my collarbone. I let out I tiny moan and move my leg over Keith's so I’m sitting in his lap.

After a few minutes Shiro walks back into the room, holding the black bag. I look at it curiously and Shiro sits back down in my nest.

“So I want to the adult section while we were out to see what was there.” Shiro says “And they had a lot of interesting things.”

I nervously peek into the bag and blush at what I see.

“You got vibrators?” I ask in shock

“The worker there showed me all the best vibrators for omegas.” Shiro explains “Especially omegas in heat.”

Shiro closes the bag again, not letting me have a proper look at how many he bought. Jeez vibrators are really expensive, but I am excited to try them. Shiro pulls me to kiss him, he licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth.

Keith begins to pull off my top and I let him. I pull away from Shiro and tug on his shirt. He pulls it off and I take in his heavily toned torso. An 8 pack, large pecs and huge biceps.

“Like what you see?” Shiro asks

I blush and nod, looking down at my own body. Omegas have a hard time gaining muscle so I look much thinner and scrawnier.

“Hey, you’re beautiful.” Shiro says, lifting my chin and pressing a kiss to my lips

Shiro pulls away and is replaced by an equally shirtless Keith. He might not be as toned as Shiro but he is still very muscular, they’re both exactly my type. Keith misses me with more fire and passion. I hear the rustle of the bag and Shiro pulls something out.

I start to produce slick, getting more excited about what’s about to happen.

“If you want to stop say Voltron ok?” Keith says

I nod and cling to Keith nervously as Shiro pulls down my boxers. Keith sucks on my neck harder than Shiro leaving multiple hickeys. Keith pulls me so I’m on top of him, Shiro still behind me. Shiro slowly presses a finger into my hole and a gasp at the strange feeling. Shiro adds a second and third finger with ease.

I moan quietly as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me. Keith kisses me again and my lips start to become sore.

“We want to wait to go the whole way.” Keith says “Until your heat.”

“But until then we have a way to keep you satisfied.” Shiro says

He pulls out his fingers and I whine at the empty feeling. Soon his fingers replaced by something roundish. It starts to vibrate and I moan in surprise. I bury my head in Keith’s neck moaning into it, Keith rubs his hands on my hips while Shiro massages my ass.

“Why not try something a little bigger?” Keith asks

Shiro pulls out something else from the bag and removes the small vibrator inside me. Shiro pushes another object inside me, it’s much longer and thicker than the small vibrator.

“This ones controlled by a remote.” Shiro says “Imagine having this inside you the whole day controlled by Shiro or I.”

I blush and Keith flips us around so I’m laying on the bed, Shiro flicks on the vibrator and it starts to move inside me. Shiro turns it up quickly, while thrusting it in and out of me. He tilts it at a certain angle which hits my sweet spot, making me cry out in pleasure.

I try to cover my mouth but Keith doesn’t let me, holding my hands above my head. Keith creates hickeys all over my chest and stomach, leaving a few bite marks as well. My member is beginning to leak and tension is building up in my stomach.

Shiro pulls out the vibrator before I can cum and I see it’s a medium sized black vibrator. He reached into the bag once more, pulling out a much larger red vibrator with bumps and little pieces coming off it to touch all my nerve endings.

Shiro slowly pushes it inside me, turning it onto the highest speed. I scream in pleasure and become desperate for release. Shiro pumps his hand up and down my member, with this action it doesn’t take me long to cum.

The knot in my stomach snaps and I release all over Keith and I's chest. I breath gasps of air and Keith presses a kiss to my lips. Shiro pulls the vibrator out and places it away from us.

I don’t know what it is but I’m exhausted. Keith moves off of me and lays down next to me, keeping an arm draped over to me. Shiro gets up to turn off the lights and then lays down on my other side. I know when I wake up I’ll be in heat but strangely, I'm not scared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I wake up in my nest in a haze, everything is so hot and all I can focus on is the slick between my legs. Shiro and Keith are still asleep and I don’t want to wake them, they’re my alphas and I want to please them.

I silently slip a hand between my legs and push a finger into myself, I try to hold back my moans while I add a second. Two fingers is all I can manage, I can’t do this alone. At that moment I sense Keith wake up and look over to me.

“Touching yourself?” He asks with a smirk

“I-I’m sorry.” I say pulling my fingers out

“You don’t need to apologise.” Keith replies “You can do what you want, besides, it’s kind of hot.”

I blush and sit up, Keith sits up next to me and smiles.

“Want to shower?” He asks

I nod and we head to the bathroom. Shiro wakes up as we leave and follows us. I take a cold shower to cool off and get the sticky cum off of me. Shiro and Keith join me once I turn the water back to hot.

Then we brush our teeth and I slowly enter deeper into my heat haze, wanting nothing more than for them to fill me up.

“You smell amazing.” Shiro says, pressing his nose to my scent gland

It’s very sensitive and nearly fall to the ground but Keith holds me up. We walk back to my nest and they lay me down. Keith presses his fingers to my hole and pushes them in.

“You’re nice and stretched already.” Keith chuckles “So fucking hot.”

Shiro presses a kiss to my lips and smiles at me. I brush my hands though his hair and over his tones shoulders.

“I heard you were touching yourself when Keith woke up.” Shiro says “Must have been amazing to wake up to.”

“Oh it was, shame you couldn’t see it.” Keith replies

“I'm sure I’ll see it one day.” Shiro chuckles “Now what do you want Lance?”

“I-I don't know.” I say “I’ve never gone the whole way with someone, I’ve never had a good heat either.”

“Well then, we'll take care of you.” Keith says, trailing a hand up my thigh and removing his fingers

“Remember, say Voltron if you want to stop ok?” Shiro asks

I nod and they smile. Shiro looks towards Keith and nods. Keith pulls down his pants and underwear, letting his large member spring out. I stare at it in wonder, Will that even fit? I can see a small knot at the base and I produce more slick thinking of it inside of me.

Keith pulls me so I’m sitting on his lap, he squirts some lube onto his member and rubs it all over. Shiro pulls out that black bag again and pulls out some weird object with clips. Keith lines my hole up with his member and slowly pushes me down. I let out a loud moan of pleasure, feeling his length fill me up.

He lifts me up slowly and slams me back down, repeating this action again and again. I feel him deep inside of me, begging for my body.

“Ready for a bit more excitement?” Shiro asks

He wraps the weird object around my chest and clamps the little claws down on my nipples. I moan and gasp at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“You see, during heat your entire body is sensitive.” Shiro explains “Especially your chest, don’t take them off until I say.”

Keith’s thrusting becomes more rushed and harsh, his knot is swelling and catching on my rim. I feel him twitching inside me and within a few seconds warm white fluid fills me up. His knot inflates rapidly, locking us together.

“You’re really hard.” Keith says “Shiro don’t we have something for him?”

Shiro smirks and pulls out another strange object from his bag, it’s a long small stick. He dips his finger in Keith’s cum and my slick, rubbing it all over the little rod.

“Tell me if it hurts ok?” Shiro says as he presses the end to my tip “Now relax, this should feel good.”

He presses it in slowly, I expect it to hurt but it feels amazing. What the hell is this?

“Omegas and alphas have different biology in many cases.” Shiro whispers huskily “For an alpha this would hurt but for an omega during heat is a completely different story.”

Keith’s knot starts to deflate and I’m pulled off of him by Shiro.

“Do you know what you want?” Keith asks

“I want you two inside of me.” I say with a blush “I want to bulge with your cum.”

“Fuck that’s hot.” Shiro says, pressing the tent in his pants to my body

Shiro removes his pants and boxers, letting his member spring out. Jeez how is he bigger than Keith?

“Come on kitten.” Shiro says, moving his member to my entrance

I moan as he thrusts up into me. He doesn’t wait long until he’s thrusting in full speed. I claw into his shoulders, moaning and begging for him. I feel a presence behind me and a something else presses at my entrance. It’s Keith’s member pressed against me.

Keith pushes his member into me the whole way and I throw my head back, resting it on Keith's shoulder. They push into me harder and faster. Keith’s hands are all over my body, he bites into my neck and I moan.

Keith and Shiro's knots are swelling, catching on my rim again. Shiro pulls out the rod and I feel a sense of release. We all cum at the same time, my belly bulges a little from being filled. I groan and feel satisfied, locked between Shiro and Keith.

We try to catch our breath and their knots begins to go down. They pull out and I lay down exhausted.

“Lance come on, we need to clean you.” Keith says and Shiro pulls me up

They run a bath and place me in it, Shiro sits behind me and Keith sits in front of me. I get properly cleaned and they take me back to our bed.

“I love you two.” I say softly “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“We feel the same.” Keith replies

“Even though I’m not as good for you?” I ask

“Lance you’re amazing in every way.” Shiro states “Don’t let anyone tell you differently. You’re perfect for us.”

I smile softly, listening to his kind words, I begin to believe him. I love them and they love me, they wouldn’t lie to me. The thought of a happy future together gives me hope. Maybe we’ll get married and have pups. I can sleep now but when I wake up I’ll get to try some more things in that black bag, I can’t wait.


End file.
